poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kosh naranek
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:LGBTs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:47, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to thank you for your first edit, but the thing is that asexual means that they're not interested in romance.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:52, July 31, 2014 (UTC)) Well asexual is still a part of the LGBT community. (Kosh naranek (talk) 15:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC)) Hmmm.... I'll have a talk with a friend of mine first.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:44, August 1, 2014 (UTC)) Well, I talked to him and he said "Not really".(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC)) You made a very interesting fan made character, but I have a question I would like to ask you. Are you aware of the rules for the fan base?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:41, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) No. What are the rules for the fanbase? also what do you find interesting about rotwang? (Kosh naranek (talk) 23:47, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) The interesting thing I found in your fan made character is his catchphrase. Well, I came up the rules likely because before the rules were established, some disrespectful person went and made up disgusting ideas for the fan base. But, since you're new here, I'll list them for you. 1) No Racism. 2) No Sex Stories. 3) No stories involving heroes killing other heroes. 4) No explicit language, mainly because the original show was rated TV-G. The penalty, and I know it's a little extreme, is getting banned for a year.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:55, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) well all i can say by that logic is that rotwang doesnt get hit by any of those rules. so what do you find interesting about him. also i saw the ideas, i nearly ate two sweaty gym socks after seeing them. (Kosh naranek (talk) 00:02, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Is there something wrong with the rules I established and the ideas I came up with?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:05, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Also, there is nothing wrong with your fan made character.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:06, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) when i say i nearly ate two sweaty gym socks. im reffering to the ideas that made the rules. also you said that rotwang was interesting. what do you find interesting about rotwang? (Kosh naranek (talk) 00:08, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Oh. I'm very sorry. I don't know what came over me. And about Rotwang, the interesting about him is his biography and his weapon. Sorry for the inconvenience.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:11, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) ok. so you find alot of rotwang interesting. well i am gonna explain the catchphrase and his name as they both come from the same film. his catchphrase and name are from the 1927 silent film metropolis. the catchphrase is a quote from the movie about an important plot point. his name is from the villain of the film. mr C.A Rotwang. (Kosh naranek (talk) 01:39, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Very creative and inspiring! Welcome to the club. By the way, if you'd like to talk to me, feel free to stop by on my user page.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks man! (Kosh naranek (talk) 22:47, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) You're welcome.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:50, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) So, who was your favorite character in the TV series?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC)) Of course we'll make Rotwang homosexual. Nathan Leash is a homosexual character himself. We can get started on the fan-made episode anytime you want.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC)) How is your day going?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:15, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) Okay, you handle the fight scenes and secrets and I'll do the rest.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:39, August 29, 2014 (UTC)) Okay. By the way, I'm currently back in college so it might take me a while to get started. Also, I need a description of Rotwang's appearance before I can get started.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:50, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks. I'll get started on Rotwang as soon as possible.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) Hey. Welcome to the wiki.(Disneydude15 (talk) 02:56, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) Since Rotwang is going to join the heroes, do you want me to him some new clothes or would you prefer if he stays the same?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:07, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) basicly just give him a 1980s leather motorcycle jacket and a pair of steel toed boots. that is all. (Kosh naranek (talk) 20:17, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) All right.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) By the way, I made of fan-made wolf characters as well. Would you like me to show you a sample?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:53, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) yeah sure.(Kosh naranek (talk) 20:58, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) Here is a sample: Laturna.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) So, what do you think of my design for Laturna?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 11:42, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) not bad. (Kosh naranek (talk)) Thank you very much. I may be no Leonardo Da Vinci, but I do my best.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:01, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) If you wish, I could also do an artwork of Rotwang without his boots as well.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:42, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) Here are Rotwang and the title card for the fan-made episode you made.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:40, September 1, 2014 (UTC)) So, what do you think of my artwork of Rotwang and the title card?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:41, September 2, 2014 (UTC)) Not bad. Although the handle for the claymore is way too short for rotwang to hold. (Kosh naranek (talk) 00:18, September 3, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks. I'll try to make the claymore bigger in the future.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:34, September 3, 2014 (UTC)) oh and another complaint is that the necklace isnt there. (Kosh naranek (talk) 20:17, September 5, 2014 (UTC)) Oh. Sorry about that. I won't forget to add the necklace for Rotwang.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:28, September 5, 2014 (UTC)) If you look to the lower right, you'll see the templates section that has an infobox button. Then, click on the infobox button and you'll be able to have the infobox on the page. Now, once the infobox is added, it will show you the template editor. Put your character's name in the box title and the image of your character in the image section, but make sure you type File and a colon mark (:)(No space), then the name of your image and an file type like (.jpg)(Again, no space). Then, you put the Age word in the first row title and his age in the first row info. Then, you add what the character likes/dislikes and his relationship in the row titles and the info in the row info. When you're done, click the ok button and your infobox is finished.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:42, September 5, 2014 (UTC)) About Rotwang, a friend of mine, Disneydude15, thinks that Rotwang shouldn't be a member of the pound. I think you should talk to him.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:43, September 6, 2014 (UTC)) i will talk to him.(Kosh naranek (talk) 18:44, September 7, 2014 (UTC)) Okay, but don't be harsh on him.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:45, September 7, 2014 (UTC)) i will try to be as cool headed as possible.(Kosh naranek (talk) 18:47, September 7, 2014 (UTC)) I don't know. I just don't think it's necessary. And I'm really sorry and I really don't want to say this, but I just don't think Rotwang is very interesting or developed. He just seems like a character who should appear just once.(Disneydude15 (talk) 19:15, September 7, 2014 (UTC)) well disney there is a simple thing called character development. i plan to develop rotwang over time. (Kosh naranek (talk) 19:24, September 7, 2014 (UTC)) Please don't fight with Disneydude15.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:50, September 7, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry about yesterday. Let's talk about something else. So, who is your favorite Pound Puppy?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:25, September 8, 2014 (UTC)) Have you heard of Nathan Lane?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:01, September 10, 2014 (UTC)) Well, I don't mind, but I also think it would be better off alone. You see, while we were creating the episode, CartoonLover, Disneydude15 and I got into a fight over how the episode should end.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC)) Go right ahead.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC)) Oh.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:28, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) However, in order to avoid copyright infringement, I think it would be better if we make the name of the Song a parody and not include the lyrics. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:29, October 7, 2014 (UTC)) What?(Disneydude15 (talk) 22:15, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) It's alright. We decided that the name should be "Chupacabra". Of course, if you don't like the name, let me know.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:16, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) I know what you said and meant, but what do you think the chupacabra should be named?(Disneydude15 (talk) 22:23, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) No. It doesn't need a name.(Disneydude15 (talk) 22:35, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) Maybe Jonathan can be his name when he's in disguise, but he doesn't need a real name.(Disneydude15 (talk) 23:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) About the name of the disguised Chupacabra, there's already a character named Jonathon.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC)) It's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:44, October 10, 2014 (UTC)) Well, there is already a fan-made character I made named Vladimir and he is Igor's father.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:08, October 10, 2014 (UTC)) How about if we think about it for a while?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:27, October 10, 2014 (UTC)) Just call me Anthony.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry. I forgot.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC)) Kosh, I want to talk to you about Whopper Ward Jones Will You Please Grow Up?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC)) I'm sorry. There has been drama going on between me, Disneydude15 and CartoonLover. I'm sorry for dragging you into it, but I was upset this morning.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC)) I think we should wait until Disneydude15 give us the signal to reveal Bibo's identity.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:22, October 16, 2014 (UTC)) So, who is your favorite Pound Puppy?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:55, October 17, 2014 (UTC)) I think we should wait until Disneydude15 gives us the okay of how the chupacabra should be destroyed.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:59, October 18, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry to disappoint, but the chupacabra's weakness is not swords and Rotwang's not the hero.(Disneydude15 (talk) 15:39, October 18, 2014 (UTC))